Rules of War
by luffyluffy
Summary: Snake reacts far too quickly and gets someone suspicious in a headlock. However when he realizes it's just Otacon, he decides to have a little fun. Watersports.


It had all happened so quickly. Exhausted by a sudden alert, Solid Snake had ducked into a small side room. It looked like an office, and Snake crawled under the desk, hiding from prying eyes and rifle mounted search lights. Minutes seemed to pass before Snake crawled slowly out of his hole, on the balls of his feet and the tips of his fingers. He was like an incredibly limber cat which belied his codename of Snake. He perched by the door and slowly stuck his head out, glancing around. There were no guards in sight, and there was nothing picked up on his Soliton Radar either. He slowly inches himself out, SOCOM pistol held aloft. A quick sweep to the left and to the right, and he quickly slipped out of his hiding place, crouching low and quietly making his way down the hallway. There it was, a quick flicker on the radar. There was someone behind him, following him, mocking his movements. Pulling the combat knife from his position at his waist he whirled around, grabbing the assailant by the wrist and shoving them forward. They stumbled, nearly falling, before Snake grabbed them by the back of the collar and pulled them into a headlock. He would have snapped the poor incompetent's neck if not for the pathetic man's whimpering: "S-Snake wait! I-i-it's me Otacon!"

Snake groaned. "Just you huh?" But he didn't relent and kept the knife against Hal's throat. It stuck in, drawing a tiny bead of blood just above the jugular. The poor boy was clinging to Snake's arm and willing himself not to shake, yet found himself trembling like a leaf in a storm. He closed his eyes and whimpered again and took a deep breath through his teeth.

"What's the matter kid? You gunna piss yourself again?" Snake chuckled at his joke and chuckled again when Hal yelped. "Snake I thought we agreed not to talk about that!" He cried as Snake began to back pedal, dragging Hal by the neck back into the side room. Snake's felt a smile creeping on his lips as Hal coughed, clearly choking from all the rough treatment. At this point he was crying, large tears budded at the corners of his eyes and sliding down to drip off his chin.

"Well, are you gunna do it?"

Another whimper escaped his throat. Snake almost wished he would never stop whimpering, considering the way it made lightning dance through Snake's skin.

"D….Do what…?"

Snake got close to his face and growled in his ear.

"I want you to pee for me nerd boy."

A moment of silence seemed to stretch for an eternity. With Snake's "captive" now fully trembling in his grasp, restricted and completely vulnerable, he couldn't find the words - let alone the nerve - to speak. The only thing Hal was able to mutter was a pitiful squeak, a weak protest that had been caught in his throat. The arm pressing down on his windpipe didn't make matters any easier for the poor boy. Stammering and trying to gather his thoughts, and to try and stop his head from spinning, he raised his hands to grasp onto the arm that held him into place.

"S-snake, what are you-" he paused to fill his lungs with air, the pressure from the other's arm making the action more difficult as he had anticipated. In the softest voice, he whimpered, "...Please don't tell me you're serious!"

"You heard me." His tone was unwavering, yet Hal could practically hear the smile that had crept across his lips. "And from where I'm standing..." The hand holding the knife slowly traveled down, letting the tip ghost over the nerd's trembling body..."You're not in any position to argue."

Immediately, he felt a cold shiver running up his spine, sweeping over him and spreading to his fingertips like a wave. "P-please, Snake... Quit fooling around... You've gotta stop Rex, there's no time for..." At this point he was grasping at straws. Trying to find excuses while trying to make sense of the situation wasn't working out well for him. This was... it was absolutely insane! And yet, in the pit of his stomach, he felt a feeling that he couldn't quite pass off as fear.

Snake had made his intentions more than clear. He was serious; dead serious in fact. And since he was at the mercy of an agent who surely had the strength to single-handedly take on an entire army, there was no room to argue. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, closed his eyes and did as Snake commanded.

Lips began pressing against Otacon's neck as Snake felt his pants grow hot with shame, his knees trembling in embarrassment and the rush of adrenaline that came from the threat of the knife positioned against him. "...Good boy." He heard Snake mumble in his ear.

As a dog trainer, Snake new how to reward good behavior and obedience. Although Hal's eyes were shut tightly, he heard the unmistakable sound of metal clattering to the floor. Snake had dropped the knife and subsequently loosened his hold on the other's neck. Hot tears collected in his eyes as he shook, feeling the unmistakable sensation of a hand in his hair. Snake was stroking him, just as he would a dog, wordlessly telling him he did well and did exactly what he wanted. The fact that Otacon's heart was pounding, his stomach filled with butterflies the moment contact was made... It made no sense. There was no reason that anyone in this position could possibly feel arousal, of all things.

As Snake spoke, his hot breath washed over Otacon's ear, eliciting a pitiful whimper from the boy. "How did it feel? Being held at knife-point, humiliated like this.." Hal's cheeks were hot. "S...snake... Why...? Why would you want something like this..?"

Snake provided his answer wordlessly, letting his actions speak for him. The hand that previously held the knife traveled lower, applying pressure to the soaked fabric.

"Excuse me?" Snake began scarcastically, "I don't think you're exactly a position to be asking questions here." Hal took a deep breath, refilling his lungs with sweet oxygen that would hopefully help his brain work a bit better. '_Maybe I'm hallucinating_' Hal thought to himself.

The hand massaging Hal's wet privates left the front of the blue jeans and delved inside, gently stroking the outline of Hal's penis through his briefs. Hal squirmed but was quickly silenced by Snake firmly grabbing the package.

"I didn't think you would enjoy it, but it certainly seems you have." Snake snickered in his ear, working the half-hard cock in his hand. "It's kinda pathetic when you think about it."

"Actually, when you've got someone touching your penis, I think it gets hard anyway, because the body just reacts to stimulus, not who's giving you the stimulus." Hal snipped back at him, biting back a whimper whenever Snake hit a particularly good spot. However, Snake wasn't amused.

"Oh, shut up." He grunted back, before arching Otacon's head back and smothering his lips with a big, wet, open-mouthed kiss. And just like that, Otacon had been totally dominated, his body left at the whims of a government spy with a disastrously crafty pair of hands.

With Snake steadily running his hands up and down Hal's shaft, working the hot flesh in his hands. The sounds and whimpers Otacon was making were enough to encourage him to pump harder, giving squeezes and varying pressure at random. Beads of precum were already begining to form on his tip as Hal found himself pressing his hips forward, greedily thrusting into Snake's hand, much to his amusement. "So, you like it that much? You're soaked to the skin with your own piss, and you're getting off to it. Look at you, you can hardly control yourself." Lips pressed to the boy's neck again, trailing soft blended together to become moans, his cries of pleasure encouraging Snake to work his body faster and faster.

With what little endurance he had, it was no surprise that Hal found himself at his limit so soon. "G-god, Snake ...! No more Snake, please..! A-ah!" His whole body tensed as he succumbed to his pleasure, lips parted as he found himself moaning Snake's name. He felt so shameful, his breath coming out in soft pants, as his body trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm. With satisfaction, Snake pulled his hand away.

"Look at the mess you've made." With the hint of a chuckle edging his tone, Snake opened and closed his hands, the sticky liquid covering his fingers and palm. "There's absolutely no way I'd be able to hold a gun like this. Do you know what that means?"

Hal looked up at the gloved hand with half-lidded eyes. His body's pace had slowed after the onslaught of his orgasm and even his super-sonic brain was running on empty. Slowly, ever so slowly, Hal opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue, begging for the hand in front of him. Snake inched it forward, until Otacon grabbed it and gently kissed the tip, and took the cum covered finger into his mouth. He sucked on it tenderly, closed his eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of the appendage wiggling around on his tongue. It tasted like ejaculate of course, Hal's own, and the cloth-like taste of Snake's sneaking suit. Each finger Hal gently worked over with his tongue, grasping Snake's hand firmly and keeping it close to him, Snake was amused, but eventually, once his fingers were clean he pushed Hal forward, and the clumsy nerd fell and hit the floor. He laid there like a slug, listening only to the sounds of buckles unclasping. Suddenly, there was a muffled slam, as Snake's outer sneaking suit and holster belt hit the floor.

_Zziipp…_

Otacon rolled onto his back as Snake began to undo his sneaking suit, pulling the tiny little zipper at his throat, down down down, until it reach its end. Otacon could have almost heard the tiny little 'boing' as the most beautiful penis Otacon had ever seen impacted the air. All at once, it seemed like the room's temperature rose a few degrees. Hal got goosebumps, his mind clouded over, and he clamored to his knees. There was nothing radiating in his head but his sudden one-sided desire to suck that dick. He crawled over, and put a hand on Snake's leg. All at once he offered himself again, hanging his tongue out, take a deep breath of the scent. Then it changed. Snake reached down and grabbed the scientist by a fistful of hair and held him away, causing Hal to whine inhumanly.

"Come on Snake!" he protested, finding his voice. "Let me do it! Let me suck you off!" But Snake refused, and instead sat there quietly beating himself off, stroking his own flesh in such a slow deliberate way. But it continued and continued, and continued until Snake too was at his limit. Holding himself in place he grunted an order to Otacon.

"Open up kid."

Otacon complied, and before he had even realized, Snake grabbed his head and jammed it down over his cock. In that single instant, surrounded by Hal's tongue and the warmth of his mouth Snake came, growling in a thick pleasure, depositing it all into Otacon's mouth. Otacon coughed and sputtered but swallowed every single drop. He than felt the grip in his hair fade and he pulled back, giving the member a final cursory clean up before Snake's strength finally waned, and he crumbled to the floor. Snake crawled over to the wall and propped himself against the wall. Hal crawled over to him and rested his head on his cheek. As they laid there, Snake riding out the remnants of his orgasm, a quiet silence began to grow between the two. Between Snake's quiet breathing, and the catcalls of ravens, the two of them almost didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

Almost.

Snake saw the flicker too, his Soliton Radar suddenly coming to life. But it was too slow, and suddenly the door slid open. There stood a guard, armed with a flashlight equipped assault rifle, and an incredibly startled face.

"What?! Who's there!"

**_ALERT: RADAR JAMMED_**

* * *

Author Note: I SAID I WOULDN'T WRITE MORE OF THIS;I LIED. This was cowritten w/ a good friend for a good friend. Most the erotica was NOT written by me. Uh, thanks for reading I guess? Sorry for taking up your time w/ this.


End file.
